


Pretty Garden

by j_gabrielle



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, just all around fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Their daughter is laughing as she is being swung around.He feels himself smiling. Content to just watch his loves singing - or in Ciri's case, babbling along, and swaying in their home.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	Pretty Garden

**Author's Note:**

> My inner monologue was just a whole lotta "Bitch you got work to do" and "Bitch why you like this"
> 
> [Based on this song](https://monologues.co.uk/musichall/Songs-I/If-It-Wasnt-For-The-Houses.htm)

The soft sounds of Jaskier's singing tumble out of their opened kitchen window. Normally, Geralt wouldn't have paid any mind to it - his voice was the soundtrack to his every moment and very rarely was his little lark quiet. But he looks up from where he had been tending to their garden, brushing off the dirt to trudge under the shade of a tree.

The weather had warmed up a few weeks ago, but Geralt had been busy with work and Jaskier had been busy with a new album, the promotional performances that will come with it, both occupied with raising a curious and highly-energised toddler. So this weekend was a lull in their schedules.

From his vantage point, he can see Ciri where she is perched on Jaskier's hip. Both of them streaked and dusted with flour and sugar as they danced around their kitchen. Geralt breathed in deep, basking in the sunlight and the smell of apple pie wafting through the air. It's ridiculous how soft he feels just at the sight.

_Oh it really is a werry pretty garden  
And Chingford to the Eastward could be seen  
Wiv a ladder and some glasses  
You could see the 'Ackney Marshes  
If it wasn't for the 'ouses in between._

It really wasn't one of Jaskier's best. He always had the worst accent and no amount of trying will ever change that. Their daughter is laughing as she is being swung around, so he thinks the fact that she is amused makes up for it.

He feels himself smiling. Taking off his gardening gloves, he tucks them into the back pocket of his jeans. Content to just watch his loves singing - or in Ciri's case, babbling along, and swaying in their home.

_Oh it really is a werry pretty garden  
And soap-works from the 'ouse-tops could be seen  
If I got a rope and pulley  
I'd enjoy the breeze more fully  
If it wasn't for the 'ouses in between._

Geralt thinks it best to retire for the day even though he has more than enough energy to keep going for the rest of the afternoon. Putting his tools back into the shed, he locks up. There will be other afternoons to finish up the work he needs to do for the season.

Jaskier is humming softly now. The song had been turned into a lullaby. Ciri seems to have settled in his arms, pale hair tumbling in waves over his shoulders. At Geralt's entry into the kitchen, without turning around, Jaskier says, "Shoes. Off."

Grunting in response, he does as he is told. 

Gently, he takes Ciri from Jaskier and freeing him to take the pie out of the oven, Geralt remains mindful of where he is dirty and stained from the garden. Tucking their little girl against him, he carries her to the living room and lays her out on the sofa. They'll pay for it later tonight when she will refuse to sleep until they've read her ten of her favourite fairytales.

"She's out like a light," Geralt says, opening the refrigerator door to grab a bottle of ice-cold water.

Jaskier reaches over to steal it, drinking half a bottle before handing it back to Geralt who eyes him with equal parts exasperation and fondness. "Did you finish what you wanted to do?" He asks, going back to the sink and untying his apron. 

"Got enough done." Geralt takes a seat at the table, watching Jaskier bustle about putting things away. He waits until Jaskier is done to hold out a hand, beckoning him closer. 

Tugging him into his lap, they fold their bodies around each other with familiar ease. Clever hands tangle through his sweat darkened hair, lips brush against his temple. They stay like that, breathing together. 

"You need a shower," Jaskier huffs. Voice in lilting amusement.

"I need a shower." Geralt nudges him off in agreement but stays him from moving away. "Join me." He brushes his lips to the high of Jaskier's cheek.

It doesn't take him long to feel the slide of a hand to his ass. "Go start the water," Jaskier whispers into a kiss. "I'll lock up." Geralt hums, happy to let him go this time with a gentle nip to his bottom lip.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account. 
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account. 
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
